


Prompt #14

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Murder Mystery, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #14June 26, 2020Genre: Murder MysteryPrompt: You and your three closest friends decide to go camping. You arrive andset up camp nearly three miles away from where you left your car. Late thatevening, as you sit around the campfire roasting marshmallows, one of yourfriends reveals a deep dark secret that turns what was to be a fun weekendinto one of the scariest weekends of your life.Source: 7 Creative Writing Prompts To Spark Your Writing / www.writersdigest.com
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #14

Rachel found Emma crouching next to the campfire and roasting marshmallows on long stick. Emma rotated the marshmallows to even golden brown in her usual meticulous manner that had never changed since grade school. Everything had to be perfect. Always.. 

"Okay, so what's the big news?" Rachel plopped to the ground and began to undo her boot laces. "You said there was some big announcement you wanted to make to all of us at dinner."

"Not yet. Wait until the others get here." Emma carefully removed a marshmallow and blew on it before nibbling it.. 

"Fine by me." Rachel yanked off her boots and peeled off her wool socks, rubbing her feet. Hiking trails for five hours straight was brutal. 

"We're here!" Mike said as he strolled in hand and hand with Sarah. Rachel had noticed the two had disappeared right after dinner. She hoped they enjoyed the last moments of a romantic sunset together. "What's the big news?"

"Everything is going to change for me," Emma said simply. She was wringing her hands.

"Did James propose to you?" Sarah squealed and bounced up and down. "I knew it! I told Mike --"

"N-n-no." Tears glistened in Emma's eyes. "We're never going to get married."

"Why would you say such a thing?" 

"Because he's blackmailing me.....he knows our secret. He knows years ago..." Emma's voice sounded hollow and trailed off.

Rachel finished speaking for her. "We helped you kill your classmate."


End file.
